Faerie Problems
by skinnydippingmuppet
Summary: A friend comes back into Sookie's life, She has the same power as Sookie with a little extra. With that little extra, it causes a big problem for everyone in Bon Temps. It turns their little world upside down. Come and read and enjoy. Please leave reviews. :)


Sookie was enjoying another night at Merlotte's. Her life so far was going well. She had good friends, a wonderful loving family and a new love in her life. Everyone disliked Bill for being a vampire, but there was something she loved most about him. She couldn't read his mind.

Having a power like reading minds was troublesome. There was something always going wrong with it. Now, there was an issue with people talking in their heads about her brother being a murderer. She was going to confront one of the backwards people thinking her brother should be lynched when an old friend walked in.

Emilie Walker, a black haired green eyed beauty. She looked like a little doll. She spotted Sookie and went over and wrapped her arms around Sookie's neck.

"Sookie Stackhouse oh how I have missed you." She exclaimed tightening her grip. Sookie giggled. She peeked up. There was Bill. Emilie let go and followed Sookie's gaze.

"Sookie is that a real vampire? I've never seen one up close." Emilie said smiling. Sookie motioned for Bill to come over.

"Bill this is an old friend, Emilie. Emilie this is my boyfriend Bill." Sookie introduced. Emilie looked at her with a strange look.

'Are you insane Sookie? I mean he is a vampire. You are crazier than I remember.' Emilie thought smiling.

'I think I love him so don't say anything out of the way and no you don't have to shake his hand if you don't want to.' Sookie answered. Bill watched the two. He knew there was something odd about Emilie, but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Bill, why are you here, I thought you were going to meet me at my house after I got off." Sookie said. Bill grabbed her by the hand and led her outside.

"Sookie there is an issue. Eric Northman wants to meet you. Word has gotten to him about you being a telepath." He said in a grave voice. Sookie new that if Bill didn't obey an older vampire's wishes he would be punished.

She agreed to meet him at Fangtasia. Emilie had "over-heard" the conversation. She begged Sookie to take her with them. Bill told her to bring Emilie along as well. Emilie was super excited.

They all went back to Sookie's house. Sookie changed into a white dress with little cherries and stems for the pattern. She wore her hair down and wore red flats. Emilie was the opposite. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a ripped band t shirt over a long sleeved fishnet shirt. She also wore a pair of motorcycle boots.

"Well, the only one who looks like they're going to fit in at a vampire bar is Emilie." Bill stated. Emilie smiled.

"I'm sorry I never truly introduced myself. My name is Emilie Walker, nice to meet you." Emilie said holding out her hand for Bill to shake. A shiver ran up her spine when his hand touched hers. Sookie walked out of her room with a small clutch purse.

"Emilie, what are you doing?" Sookie asked a loudly. Emilie pulled her hand away from Bill and walked out of the house. She went and sat in Sookie's car. Bill drove and Sookie sat in the front seat.

"I don't mean to offend you, but are you over the drinking age Emilie?" Bill asked her as he started the car.

"Sure am. I just turned twenty one last month." She said with a smile. Sookie gave her a look then returned to the windshield.

The trip was quiet. They made small talk about the weather and how things have changed in Bon Temps. Then Sookie asked about what Emilie had seen when she shook Bill's hand. Bill looked into the rearview mirror. Emilie looked uncomfortable.

"Sookie, I told you that I would never tell you about people's minds. Unless there was something you absolutely had to know. The only thing I saw was his past anyways. It takes more than one handshake to know someone entirely." Emilie said quietly.

"Well, if you're going to be entering my boyfriend's mind at least have permission." Sookie scolded.

"Sookie, you are not my mother. Besides I was going to have to shake his hand sometime. He was thinking I was stuck up. So I shook his damn hand. Don't worry about me, worry about yourself." Emilie huffed and crossed her arms.

From there the car ride was silent. Bill was happy to get out of the car and away from all of the tension between the two girls. He opened the door for Sookie. Emilie climbed out of the back seat. She fumbled trough her pockets to find her ID.

A woman was standing at the door. Emilie was happy to see her. She hadn't seen many vampires before. Inside she felt giddy and embarrassed. She handed the beautiful woman her ID.

"You look awful young to be twenty one. Go inside and behave yourself. My name is Pam if you need anything sweetheart." Pam said handing Emilie her ID. Emilie smiled.

"Thank you so much." She looked behind her. Sookie was digging out her ID.

They all entered the bar at the same time. They took a seat at a booth. A waitress came over and took their order, one Malibu on the rocks, a sweet tea and a True Blood O positive.

"When did you start drinking rum?" Sookie asked Emilie. Emilie took a sip of her drink and smiled.

"When I moved to New York, there's much else to do up there. Besides, I thought there was going to be no mothering me Miss Sookie Stackhouse. Remember the phone conversation." Emilie said smirking. Sookie took a sip of her tea. It was bitter.

"Why are you scolding her? What has she done that is so wrong?" Bill whispered in Sookie's ear.

"She's a telepath like me, but she has extra powers. It has always been that way. I'm just trying to protect her." Sookie said agitated.

"Well, that's not stopping her from dancing with that group of vampires." Bill stated, causing Sookie to look up at the dance floor to see Emilie dancing with two vampire women who were scantily clad and a vampire man only wearing a pair of leather pants. Sookie just shook her head.

A man walked over to the booth. Bill knew him instantly. It was none other than Eric Northman.

His blonde hair was in layers down to his shoulders. His blue eyes eyed Sookie up and down before resting on Bill. He was wearing a black suit with a sapphire blue silk shirt. A few of the buttons were unbuttoned exposing his creamy white skin.

"Hello Bill, I'm assuming that this is Sookie." He said looking back at her. She shifted in her seat she felt uncomfortable around him.

"Yes, I am Sookie Stackhouse, nice to meet you." She extended her hand and he took it and shook it gently.

A scream rang out over the club. Their eyes focused on the dance floor where Emilie was being held down by the vampire man she had been dancing with. His fangs were bared and his chin was covered in blood. He had bitten Emilie. The other humans that were in the club were horrified.

Pam pulled the young vampire off. Before she could realize it, Eric had thrown Emilie over his shoulder and carried her off. He motioned for Bill and Sookie to follow him to his office. He sat Emilie down on his desk. She was holding her neck.

Sookie ran over to Emilie, but she pushed Sookie away. Bill closed the door then took a seat on the couch. Sookie huffed and went to sit next to Bill. Eric pulled away Emilie's hand and checked her neck.

With Eric's touch, Emilie saw his past. Everything up until he touched her. She pulled her hand away from him. She started to shake with fear.

"What's wrong with her?" Eric asked looking back at Sookie and Bill. Sookie crossed her arms.

"Ask her what she saw when she touched you. She has powers like I do." Sookie stated. Emilie gave her a look that could have killed her.

"Sookie, I should get up from here and kill you. I don't need for vampires to know what kind of powers I possess. Besides he called you here to talk to you not me." Emilie said trying to stand up. Eric stopped her. He grabbed her by the wrist.

With that, she saw his future. She was a big part of it. She started to blush. She saw Eric holding her down to bite her. They were both naked and he was laying on top her and she was moaning with pleasure. She tried to break free from his grip. He just tightened his grip. She put a hand on his chest and transferred what she was seeing to him.

He threw her down to the floor. His fangs came out. He lunged for Emilie, but Bill stopped him. Emilie crawled over to the couch. Sookie helped her up.

"What did you see Emilie?" Sookie asked her. Emilie shook her head.

'I saw us having sex. I don't trust this vampire Sookie. This is all just too weird.' Emilie thought.

'You saw the two of you having sex? I thought you couldn't see your own future.'

'I can if a person's future contains me.'

"What is she Bill; I saw my future with her in it. What else has she seen?" Eric asked. Emilie swallowed hard. She was shaking.

"I just met her tonight. If you want answers ask the source, but why did you want to see Sookie?" Bill asked in return. Eric retracted his fangs.

"I don't need Sookie's services any longer. The young human will stay here with me. She will be paid to do a few odd jobs." Eric stated eying Emilie.

"She's not going to stay here with you Eric." Sookie said without thinking. Emilie shot her a look. "You're not really going to stay here with him are you?"


End file.
